ShadowFlame Chronicles
by Camac1504
Summary: This is just a story I wrote because I was bored. Hope you like it I might be adding more chapters if anyone wants me to. This is my first story so any and all reviews are helpful.
1. Prologue: Molarians

PROLOGUE: MOLARIANS

Pronounced: Mol-air-ee-ans

Molarians are an ancient race of people with which this story revolves around. Molarians are a short race never rising higher then 1.2 metres. Molarians have an uncanny sense of hearing and have been known to hear a woman screaming from 1 kilometre away. They age very slowly and have been known to live up to 150 years old. Molarians only measure distance in metres which has led to some confusion in the past. Some molarians have grey hair on their shoulders and chest which has led them to believe that they are descended from the extinct wolf people of the Northern Isles.

They also have extremely tough feet and hands, which means that they don't need shoes or gloves to cover their three gnarled toes or fingers on feet or hands respectively. In molarian religion they believe that the moon eats the sun which brings nightfall and then their god (Romas) assigns a dead spirit to shine as the new sun until they are eaten by the moon.

The molarians came from the east at the start of the first millennium, led by Andrus, the golden warrior and champion of Romas. From there they settled in the forests of the east and built great cities of wood. However, Andrus' grandson was challenged to the throne by three warriors of old. A war soon broke out between the many clans of the molarians and a great war was started. The war led from 289 to exactly 364. The war ended with the four kings of the molarians duelling in single combat. The battle ended with all four competitors dying and Andrus' younger brother taking the throne, for Andrus had no children. But Andrus' younger brother, Micelle, did not take the throne and the molarians were warped into darkness. So now the time starts for you to start this tale, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Year Festival

*A note on the text.

This story is prised together by the diaries kept by Chris and Tim respectively in the Black War. However Chris' diary was burned 45 years after the events of this book. It is presumed that the Exodermess wanted it burned to destroy all evidence of the history of the new world. As often as this tale is told, this full and very accurate version was a very hard piece to write. As my cat would know, I was often running back to check one or two things in the history books. I pieced this story together from the shards of the diary, witness accounts, history books and partly of my own imagination. As this is probably the most accurate account of this tale, I believe that you should keep your own copy in good condition. As this tale of old depicts the shaping of the world from then on after, it is good to remember that the events in this tale are true and are not (as originally presumed) fictional. Anyways I hope you enjoy the book.

Chapter 1: The New Year Festival

Tim saw two things that made him mad; the first was his best mate Chris running out of his wooden classroom, blood streaming down his face where his nose had smashed into the wall. The second was seeing the boy who had pushed him, a large boy for his age with strong muscular arms that where not unlike those of Tim. He had flaming red hair, much different to Tim's deep brown hair. Jesse, had a face that seemed to be set into a permanent scowl, except when he was laughing at those he had inflicted pain upon.

He would have to have been the second strongest boy at the school, the strongest being Tim, of course. Although Jesse was strong he was constantly jealous of Tim's strong matted fur that covered his chest and arms. Jesse hurt almost everyone, so it wasn't surprising, but Tim decided it was time to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget.

Jesse moved off to the left of the school looking around him as if he was afraid of someone following him. Even with Jesse moving cautiously and making sure no one was following him Tim knew that it wouldn't be a problem, Tim was strong, brave, sneaky and smart. Nothing could outfox him. As Tim was dwelling on these thoughts he looked around and realised that he couldn't see Jesse. Tim turned around in a flash expecting to see a fist come out and strike him any second. While Tim was watching to see if anyone was about to slog him, he promptly ran into a stack of rubbish bins and they made an almighty crash! Ok so maybe Tim wasn't so sneaky and smart, but strength and bravery was enough for him, knowledge was more Chris' kettle of fish. As he was thinking that he remembered that he had to catch some fish for that night's banquet and hurried off, completely forgetting about Jesse, if there was one thing Tim liked more than his friends, it would have to be food.

Hours later Tim looked around for Chris, hoping that his nose hadn't been broken. He finally saw him and called out but Chris was in a trance, He'd seen Lily. Lily was the girl Chris had had a crush on since before Tim could remember, not that that was a good way to measure time, Tim, only remembering things that had happened a week ago, at most. Tim made his way over to Chris and gave him a nudge.

"Hey, Chriso, you wanna wake up mate, it's nearly time."

"Yeah thanks Tim," Chris replied a little dreamily, "wait, how did you..."

Began Chris but before he could finish his question he was interrupted by Tim, who replied, "Who cares, it's Christmas, just relax,"

Even though they both knew full well that Christmas had been 51 days ago. Not wanting to get on Tim's bad side Chris just laughed and they made their way towards their oak, tree house. As soon as they entered, Tim walked over and hugged his brunette girlfriend Katie. Chris was about to enter when he remembered he had to go to see his Dad, by the time he returned it was 11: 48 and they walked to the door of the tree house to view the mayor giving a speech in front of a giant bonfire.

"People of Forlas, we come together in the dying moments of 1012 to remember the year gone. On a sad note, I feel it is my need to remind you of the pain sustained in the last year. The unfortunate death of the librarian who bled to death by paper cut and the disappearance of young Simeon. We will all remember them. I am also here to remind you of the good times, like when I was appointed mayor after my father's retirement, and when we dug the tunnel into the forests of Rolaf."

"I know proclaim the year 1012 over and with hope, the prosperity filled year of 1013 begun."

As the mayor spoke these words, three things happened. The crowd let out an almighty cheer, the bonfire mysteriously turned black, and the mayor got a giant spear flung through his chest. The shouts of joy immediately turned to cries of terror as dark creatures filled the town destroying whatever they could get their hands on and setting fire to all the wooden houses. Someone yelled out that they should escape to the forest and the town immediately fled, leaving the dead to burn.

Chris, Tim and Katie just watched as the place they had grown up in was destroyed before their eyes.

Unsurprisingly, Chris took charge.

"Come on guys we have to escape to the forest."

He turned to leave but found Tim standing in the doorway.

"No way am I going out there to be killed."Said Tim, feeling scared for one of the first times in his life.

"Don't worry Tim, with my dagger and your muscles how can we lose?"

"Oh, umm, I don't know, maybe we could, GET STABBED!"

"Fair point, by the way, have you noticed your fur is on fire," said Chris calmly gesturing towards Tim's shoulder.

Tim took a step back in shock, big mistake. He was standing at the entrance of the tree house and one step back was open air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Tim as he fell the 5 or so metres and landed on his head.

"Looks like he agrees with me" Chris said to Katie as he climbed down the wooden ladder.

"Wait, what dagger?"Replied Katie completely oblivious to Chris' newly acquired weapon.

Chris walked to over to Tim who was rolling around on the grass presumably because he thought his fur was on fire.

"Ahh, Tim you can get up now, the fires all gone."

"Wow that was close huh?" said Tim getting up from the grass and inspecting his shoulder.

"Wait. My fur was never on fire, was it?"

"Umm, yeah it was but there is probably no burn marks because, umm, because you're so strong that you heal really fast." Replied Chris thinking on his feet. Tim looked around for the first time since "exiting" the tree house, and turned to Katie for support. At that exact moment she turned to him and they looked into each others eyes and found their lips meeting, in a long kiss of pleasure.

"Really guys is now the time?" Yelled Chris, shattering the moment.

They apologized and one of the shadow creatures sighted them. It let off a howl and two more came into view. They were black humanoids with solid black teeth. Some had silver armour on and some wore red cloaks. However they all had a grey rag hanging from their waist and bore blackened broadswords. Chris drew his dagger and charged at one, while Tim grappled with the other two. Tim had snapped their necks before they could even swing their swords, and he and Katie ran off in the direction of the forest. Chris stabbed his opponent in his gut and lifted almost cleaving the beast in two. Chris could only see little specks in the distance, heading toward the valley. He ran blindly after them, smoke making his eyes water. He was almost out of the town when a flaming house collapsed in front of him, destroying any chance Chris had to escape. He turned his head to the sky and hoped for some miracle that could help him. He got one. The black clouds that been above the city all day released their load in one massive torrent. Water poured down and put out most of the fires. Chris scrambled over the blackened remains of the house and headed off in the direction of the valley.


End file.
